The Cop, The Red, And The spectacles
by neosword7
Summary: In this tale Things take a turn to the worst as drama unfolds so does love.. repaired bonds and after some terrible happenings Timmy becomes a detective.. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Okay people" haha this is a new tale one i wrote among the others also it is why the updates took soo long also i was making covers for the stories (^-^) 

it just looks better and yes i had the most distraught writers-bloc ('n') terrible buisness " okay disclaimer-time

(I do not own any of the Fairly oddparents characters or franchize's)

i do own my own OC's The rosebloot clan murtol susane reeva dr,vils

* * *

 _ **The Cop, The Red, And The**_ ** _spectacles_**

 _ **prologue**_

* * *

sad Fate

 _ **After Timmy Turner turned 14 he was deemed to old for his godparents and after a heartbreaking good bye Timmy's memories were taken from him**_

 _ **he realised he was standing in his room crying for some reason that he could not remember**_

 _ **he went downstairs thinking to ask his parents why he was crying in the first place,**_

Mom? Dad?

oh right they are out to...?

what was it again?

...Hey twerp why are you standing there around scratching your head!? You look like a creep! GO TO BED NOW!

erm..

 ** _the thought of actually asking Vicky why he was crying in his room and why he had this feeling of losing something precious crossed his mind but somehow he had this strange feeling not to ask this girl._**

heh erm.. i just wanted to ask if..

IF WHAT!? YOU CAN STAY UP!? NO!

um no, if you know why we're here?

 ** _She turned her gaze to him confused as to what the boy meant_**

 ** _but just then she saw a very confused Twerp who was totally out of it and was clueless to why she was mean to him._**

urgrr Okay! what do you mean with that question? why we are here in this house?! or why i haven't strangled you yet?

..umm.. who'' are you?

 _!What the hell!? is he trying to pull my leg?_

 _...Wait he's serious.. he doesn't know me!_

Well Twerp i am your wonderful babysitter V.I.C.K.Y

Ring any bells? i've been it for years and you really like me

 ** _she wanted to see if this would nudge his brain back in place_**

 ** _but his eyes showed nothing.. no hint of fear no hint of acting_**

 ** _he was absolutely honest_**

Really? Then can you tell me why i was crying in my room?! and why i can't remember a lot of things! please miss vicky! i. i need to know!

 _OH MY GOD! HE REALLY FORGOT EVERYTHING!_

 ** _She grabbed him by the hand and walked to his room and took some of his clothes and a jacked_**

put this on! we're going to the doctor!

 ** _in her head she was panicking did she push him to hard?! did she put him through to much work today!?_**

 ** _she just noticed that Timmy undressed even while she was there!?_**

Wow! wow! wait! i am still here!

 ** _she rushed to the door and closed it and heard something utterly unbelievable_**

Why is that a problem?

Because! fourteen year old boys shouldn't undress in front of a babysitter!

but.. i'm eight...

!AAAARG M..MY HEAD!

 ** _she rushed back inside seeing him on his knees holding his head in agony_**

what's wrong Timmy!

My head iT hurts! aaaaa!

C. Calm down! we are now going to the doc!

 ** _she brought him to the car and searched the had compartment for aspirin or something to make that agonizing pain subside she' different then most would belief didn't enjoy seeing Timmy in actual" physical" pain that is,_**

 ** _frightened scared yes, but not any bodily harm._**

!OHGODOHGODOHGOD!

WHERE ARE THOSE FREAKING THINGS!

 ** _At that moment Timmy fainted in his seat_**

 ** _her heart stopped for a moment. to her it looked like he died.._**

TIMMY! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T..

 ** _she could feel a slight pulse releasing a heavy sigh she realized it was because of the pain he couldn't handle it anymore_**

thank goodness he's alive this could have been my death sentence!

 _ **she drove to the doctor and brought him inside**_

Doctor! this kid just collapsed! at first he didn't remember these past years and then his head started to hurt!

Calm Down let's see.. his pulse is irregular..nurse call an ambulance.. and bring me the defibrillator there's a chance his heart might stop!

 _What is going on here! he was just fine today! what happened after i send him to his room!?_

Doctor sho-

NOT NOW! THE KID'S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST!

 ** _it all seemed so unreal to her the kid was..he wasn't right?_**

Timmy doesn't die r. right?

I'll call his parents!

...

.Yes?

mister Turner! you have to come to the doctor Timmy is sick really sick! please hurry!

! WAITE WHERE VICKY WHICH DOCTORS OFFICE!

THE ONE ON BARROW STREET!

 _ **mister Turner slammed the phone down**_

Honey Timmy's sick we have to go to him!

 ** _vicky could hear the distress in Mister Turner's voice she knew they would be there in no time. but why did she still feel the anxiety? and this weird feeling in her stomach that.. she.._**

 _(is he really going to die?)_

 ** _flashes of memories flew past her mind,_**

 ** _the moments she was mean to him the moments he helped her_**

 ** _the moments they were friendlier together and how she destroyed them.._**

 ** _it was always just fun for her to tease him but she never wanted to really hurt him._**

why did i do that.. if.. if he really d-

!OUT OF THE WAY HERE'S THE DEFIBRILLATOR!

We should transfer him to mercies' prepare the stretcher .

 _ **it was then that vicky realized something this kid was the only constant in her live**_

 _ **if he.. what would she..**_

 _ **she walked up to the stretcher..**_

TIMMY DON'T YOU DIE! YOU HEAR ME! IF YOU DIE I SWEAR I'LL BLOW MY BRAINS OUT AND FOLLOW YOU TO HELL AND WILL HOLD IT AGAINST YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY! GOT THAT!

 _ **as she saw the paramedics drive off.. her heart sank a little but she had to wait for the Turners to tell them that Timmy was send to All Angels Mercy hospital minutes seemed hours.. and her guilt bore more weight every second**_

 _ **The Turners arrived after 30 minutes..**_

Vicky! where is he!? what happened!?

Mr and Mrs Turner we should go to All Angels Mercy he was transferred there i will tell you everything on the way,

I don't know what has happened after i.. i told him it was bed time he just went like normal upstairs to sleep but after 10 minutes he came downstairs very confused not knowing me or why he was there and why you were gone then his head started hurting i immediately brought him here and while we were driving he collapsed in his seat from the headache

I really don't know what has happened but he..

 ** _She pondered if she should tell them that he cried_**

 _(if i tell them then it might put me in a bad spot, but.. what if he tells them..)_

actually there's something i didn't say before since i wanted to let him keep his pride

but i should just tell you, when he came down he was crying and he asked ''Why" he did cry?

i was dumbfounded, after i brought him to his room to change his cloths he started undressing in front of me, i stopped him and told him to wait until i was out of his room he asked me then why he couldn't? and i responded with that a fourteen year old shouldn't undress in front of his babysitter" but he said he was eight years old.. that's when the headache started..

it seems like he forgot many parts of his life..

i hope he will be okay..

 _ **and she really meant that**_

 _(even if he recalls later they will ad the chores i gave him today to his state of confusion)_

 _ **her deep thoughts were showing on her face but Mr and Mrs Turner saw it as a sad expression caused for Timmy**_

Don't worry vicky' he will be alright it's probably from all his games!

and he will be okay when we get there!

Timmy's tough vicky he's gonna bounce right back!

I hope so Mr And Mrs Turner.. i.. don't know what i would do if..

* * *

 ** _while this all was happening somewhere in Fairy World a distressed wanda and cosmo tried to make an appeal to the fairy council about saving their god child_**

 ** _but the council was adamant about that they weren't his god parents any more and all that happened after the " separation" was out of their control'_**

 ** _wanda got upset and almost used her wand against them! but it was a muscular arm who held her arm at that moment_**

Dear council i Jorgen von strangle have always done what the council said and if they were in agreement with Da Rules and

as such have done and will do this probably forever..

but i haven't seen such a reaction in all the millennia's i have separated god fairies and god children! even Denzel crocker who we all know has have side effects from the mind swipe

was never in life peril afterwards but Timmy Turner IS! in peril Now" and i can't shrug this off as just something else.. it is because ''Of'' the mind swipe i gave him that he is fighting for his life

the memories try to surface by force!

that's why i propose that we for a last time help him considering also the Timmy Turner Clause and how many times he has saved fairyworld!

 _ **Cosmo and Wanda were speechless seeing jorgen fighting also to save their God child**_

 _ **after debating what jorgen said the council gave their final word.**_

The law is there to protect us and the world of man and the law says clearly that after the separation the god child is left without memory about us or time he spent with his god parents as such it is out of our hands what happens afterwards-

 _ **Wanda Cosmo And Jorgens hearts sunk after hearing the council's words.. but then**_

 _ **the council continued**_

Afterwards- but" since this has never happened before And The Timmy Turner Clause and considering Von strangels excellent work record we deem it plausible to help the child

But only if you have a working suggestion'

 _ **wanda and cosmo hugged each other! They would final-**_

Yes i have"

 _ **said jorgen von strangle with a tense expression that even wanda and cosmo wondered what that plan would be"**_

It won't be easy that's why i will need the help of his original godparents in doing this they know him the best"

 _ **his gaze was at Cosmo and Wanda,his expression looked sad and guilty**_

my idea is to recreat his memory and instead of just erasing it

we will change it build it so that events will not be repressed-

But how will that impact us"

it will not, we will change the memories His god parents will be two distant uncle and aunt

who were spoiling him

his parents are not very bright so it will go easy.

How long will this procedure take?

we don't know that, as of yet we need to be in his mind for that.

Very well we the council deem this plan viable and give you permission to start.

Thank you great council..

 _ **after Jorgen Cosmo and Wanda were out side the building Wanda asked jorgen what the real plan was.**_

Okay Muscle head what is the "Real plan"

Well as you guessed it isn't so easy to do all this' so the plan will go like this:

You and Cosmo and poof will have to make a big sacrifice

you will have to live as humans for five years and after that time you will come back here

it takes five years to subtely change this boys memory i'm usually not a fan of this method but

-since i don't wan't his life on my hands and also don't wish for another Denzel crocker

this is this the only option"

i..It really seems that way'

 _ **Said Wanda knowing that actually jorgen gave them these years showing he did care for them and Timmy..**_

* * *

 _ **Now on earth a very desperate Vicky and Mr & Mrs Turner were fearing for Timmy's Life**_

 _ **After the doctor told them that they stabilized him but they were not sure if he would recover'**_

 _(It is all my fault! i.. i shouldn't have been so mean to him all this time!_

 _why am i so..such a bitch! maybe i really am a devil as baldy says all the time...)_

This is our fault! if i hadn't wanted to get away all the time then my son would be still..

No Mrs Turner.. it isn't your fault it is mine if.. if i would have been more taken mor-

Enough" both of you, none of you has blame these' things happen.. even if we would have kept our eyes on him all day and night this could have happened and we could have Never made a better job than you vicky you really cared for him.

 ** _Those words cut deep inside vicky..her eyes began to sting_**

 _(oh god you two should know what a terrible person i am..oh god my eyes i.i can't let any-)_

Please excuse me for a "snif" min"sni"

 _ **she ran to the washroom not wanting anyone to see her tears no one should see this wicked person cry she didn't deserve compassion**_.

Poor girl she really cares for him.. i wish she was his sister..

Yeah..

 _ **at the time as they got there vicky called home telling her parents and notably Tootie what had happened as her parents were shocked Tootie was angry at her sister thinking it was her doing and accused her but instead of the nonchalant response she expected from vicky she got a very sad and guilt filled i am soo sorry Tootie from her and her voice was trembling with emotion..**_

 _ **as they got there she asked were vicky was**_

Where is vicky Mr and Mrs Turner

 _ **(Her voice laced with venom)**_

 _ **although she knew it was her sister that was probably the cause of Timmy's condition**_

 _ **It was without a doubt Their fault that it got to this!**_

She's in the washroom dear..she's really torn-up

"At least one is"

 _ **She could barely hold her tongue back.**_

 _ **as she entered the washroom she could hear sobs..and mumbling**_

 _ **she got closer to the sounds she didn't want vicky to know she was there..**_

 _is..is that vicky? what is she saying?_

 _ **she moved a little closer and was able to understand now what vicky was mumbling**_

"Why am i such a bitch! i should be laying there on that bed not Timmy Why did you do this you monster!

IT IS JUST LIKE THEY SAID YOU ARE A DEVIL!

 _ **she punched the mirror hurting her hand**_

"This is nothing" compared to what you did to him" this is nothing! i did.. oh god why am i this way? even now i'm trying to give someone else the blame!

Why was it so hard to tell him huh!? why did i avoided saying it..

Timmy Turner i love yo-

!OOH HELL NO!

Huh! T. Tootie!

W. WHA WHY HOW?! You like Timmy?!

I.i.i..

}{

What do think you're saying!? Timmy is Not some weird play thing for you!

so" you hurt the ones you like!

Vicky here i was thinking how sorry i felt about you, thinking you just had

a mental problem! but you're just really sick! HE IS FOURTEEN! get it in your head! you'll go to jail!

 _ **suddenly Tooties expression changed to a more softer one the one vicky knew the most as she softly put her hand on her shoulder**_

well i guess we're both pretty sick' i like him since a long time too

and i also hurt him in the processes but i somehow knew how to show my affection'' for you that concept is alien..come let's see that hand' sis

 _ **Vicky with a lightning motion embraced Tootie**_

 _ **Tootie first tensed up but then just put her arms also around her with a empathetic smile on her face knowing that this was really harder for her sister then herself"**_

"Tootiiee i lo u (sob) an Da and mm (snif)

I know i know' just let it all out

waaah! I don't want Timmy to die! waah!

i Know i know me too

 _ **Vicky pulled a little away so she saw Tooties face**_

 _ **Vicky's face was all red and teary and the tears kept streaming down her cheeks**_

Tootie' I am so sorry sooo sorry i love you i really do!

 _ **Tootie pulled her back in the embrace**_

Yes i love you too'

a _ **fter vicky calmed down Tootie looked at her hand it was a small cut she put her handkerchief around it and accompanied her to a nurse who cleaned the cut and patched it**_

 _ **after that they went to the waiting room were her parents and the Turners waited**_

Have you calmed down dear? y. yes mom,

 _ **vicky sat next to nicky and Tootie pulling up her knees while holding Tootie in her left arm who also sat the same way'**_

Thanks Rob for coming here'

It is only natural Tori.

Tori' hah haven't hear that name in a while" i'm so used to Dad and mister Turner that hearing it sounds weird

just like i'm used to being called Mom'

"But what is your name then?"

 _ **vicky curiously asked she remembered Timmy once was trying to find that out**_

Monica'

"Who cares..mmmnamm Timmy..Cupcakes"

 _ **Tootie was rambling obviously she fell asleep**_

 _ **vicky smiled and embraced Tootie a little tighter leaning her head on hers**_

Vicky?

 _ **Nicky was a little confused to what she was seeing knowing that vicky normally hated contact with other people especially her family'**_

'yeah mom?

oh" i just want to hang on to her..did you notice she smells like cotton candy?"

haha yes dear she does'

 _ **Nicky now realizing that vicky must have somehow opened up to Tootie and finally dropped her guard that she held up all these years**_

You girls wanna go home? me and you're mom will stay anyway so you could use the car

no i wanna stay and wait with you guys dad..

 _ **There was a softness in vicky's voice he had never heard**_

 _(I see this must have really upset her)_

i'll get some coffee you want some?

Yeah Rob i'll come along

no thanks dad.

me neither honey.

Okay'

* * *

 _ **While these developments were happening finally Wanda Cosmo And Jorgen were in Timmy's subconcion seeing all the horror before their eyes**_

 _ **in Timmy's subconcious layer a fierce battle was wrought for dominion over his memory on the right there was a pupped Timmy symbolizing the magic used to stop the memories on the other side was a dark enraged Nega-Timmy fighting with all his might to bring all memories back and in the middle there was a little eight year old crying for his mom and dad afraid of the war he was caught in the middle of and on a wall hung a fourteen year old Timmy encrusted in ice with black tears streaming from them**_

 ** _}{_**

!WHAT IN THE NAME OF DA RULES IS GOING ON HERE!? _**(Jorgen)**_

TIMMY!

 _ **(Both wanda cosmo)**_

TIMMY!

 _ **wanda flew to eight year old Timmy picking him up and carrying him to the side where they previously stood**_

 _ **Cosmo flew to the one in ice trying to melt it**_

 _ **Jorgen jumped in the middle and used his staff to make a magical explosion to stop the battle..**_

 _ **but after the explosion a Dark-Timmy hurled himself at him**_

"THIEF GIVE BACK! LIERS! I'LL RIPYOU-APART!

 _ **This Dark incarnation was symbol for Timmy's deep hidden fears loss betrayal hate'**_

 _ **oh yes hate, pointed at him.. it was he who was the one to break him and his god parents apart"**_

 _(It's my fault! i am the one who made this!)_

 ** _he was overpowered by this feeling.. guilt was baring down on him holding Nega-Timmy bearly away with his wand while Nega-Timmy bashed relentlessly at him his arms were getting weak in his heart he was also pointing at himself_**

 ** _then a raised claw baring down on him his eyes widened he saw his doom.._**

(!ZAaaaRRRP!) PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! HE'S FEEDING ON YOUR GUILD! JORGEN THAT IS NEGA-TIMMY WE HAVE SEEN HIM BEFORE!

 _ **Nega-Timmy was hit by a magical beam from wanda's wand just before he could harm Jorgen**_

"WADA WHYYY?! H'S IN THEWAYYYY!"

No he is not! go back to you resting place! we are here to help!

"RRRWAAAAAAAAH!"

 _ **Nega-Timmy ran away to a room with "secrets" written on the door**_

 _ **wanda looked at the puppet**_

And now it's your turn to be quiet!

MAGIC SEAL NOT RECOGNIZED MUST MAKE STABILITY,, PURGE INTRUDERS!

!Come at me if you Dare!

 _ **The Timmy popped transformed into a giant spider trying to attack them**_

 _ **but Jorgen stood up and used his authority as the one who made this seal**_

Magic seal acknowledged' going into rest mode'

~(biuuuw)~

Finally that's over'

WOULD SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!? I CAN'T DEFROST TIMMY!

Honey that is present Timmy' we need to save these' past Timmies, not him we have to follow a path' so we have to start from the start'

Huh?! o..okay

 _ **they were all around the eight year old and asked questions to why this has happened and what started it**_

 _ **he declared that it wasn't him but the big ugly spider who wanted to hurt the one in ice then came the black one out of that scary room' and fought with that thing**_

Scary room? you mean the one with secrets on it?

uhu! i may not go in there but i once did anyway hah'' but it was super scary! there's scary things in there'

Thank you stay inside this magical bubble we made in here you're save okay? we will talk with the dark one now'

 _ **They saw his fears his anxiety his secrets, the secrets of his heart' his first crush, his loss of trust in his parents, the fear of forgetting Cosmo and Wanda, hope that vicky and him would be friends, there were dark versions of life that what if all was just a dream" before died?**_

 _ **there were ghosts screaming in this room.. they saw the fear of being alone again.. manifested in the Nega persona**_

Timmy? we are here' don't hide

LIERS..

no Timmy..w-

LIERS! YOU LEFT! I'M ALONE AGAIN!

 _ **He turned and jumped at them his claws were aimed at them but wanda and cosmo didn't move'**_

 _ **they opened their arms**_

 _ **Jorgen did jumped back trying to avoid the attack**_

 _ **but to his suprise he saw Nega Timmy being hugged by cosmo and wanda**_

We'er here" you are not alone"

 _ **The Nega-shadow persona dissipated afterwards**_

 _ **after releasing the memories again the atmosphere changed dramatically back to a lighter-one again the dark room became a room of hope**_

it seems that after i tried to wipe his memory he created this room so he wouldn't forget..

Is something like that even possible for a kid like Timmy?!

Well it must have costed him a huge amount of concentration, don't forget Timmy Turner is the only child to have kept his god parents this long' and he has been around magic long enough to understand it's fine mechanics no wonder my seal has caused him to get this sick he put his life on the line to keep his "Secrets"

Let's go back to the begining room..

 _ **as they walked in they saw a remarkable change in scenery the battle ground was gone and a field of tranquility was greeting them the magic seal of Jorgen was overgrown in vines of roses and the frozen Timmy was now sitting on a rock in the middle of a magic bubble.**_

What has just happened? where's eight year old Timmy?

"Hey Wanda! Cosmo! Jorgen!

 _ **He walked out of the bubble to greet them**_

Haha thanks for fixing that"

(pointing at the secret room)

i almost was a goner there"

Timmy Turner what have you done' you willingly offered you life to keep your memories! almost dying in the process!

"Well losing my memories and hopes would be just as dying Jorgen but now i can rest assured that you guys are back oh by the way i am the subconscious part of myself here

my conscious self doesn't know of this, this will not even be a dream to him he will awake with no memory of you only i will know our memories are safe with me i will not upset the seal since the memories won't be erased, thank you Jorgen Wanda and Cosmo

 _ **They held him in an embrace one last time even Jorgen then..**_

alright guys you can go now i'll close this part off so he' can only think of-

No Timmy we actually came to change some parts as to us being your uncle and aunt who spoiled you all these years we will live close by and you can visit us

"Is that alright?"

Yes Timmy Turner it is in the bounds of da Rules and the council it was decided that you would get to keep Wanda and Cosmo for another five years but they will have no magic

We will change your parents memories also so they will know Wanda and Cosmo

"Thank you Jorgen i am so glad i will change some of the memories to that,

good bye"

 _ **as he said that the world around them started to overgrow with vines closing every room and only left the escape open for them that looked like a giant mirror enclosed in vines with black roses.**_

 _ **they went out and surprisingly were back in fairyworld where they started their journey**_

"It seems that Timmy Turner has some residual magic left in him I wished he would have been a fairy what a successor he would make for me! hahaha"

Yes he would probably be' but now we have to go to the hospital

!Okay here we go!

Cosm-(POOOF)-O Waite.. okay at least we are in human form..

Sorry i just want to see Timmy again as fast as possible!

Wanda Cosmo give me your wands i'll do the rest _**(gentle smile)**_

 _ **they gave Jorgen their wands and he raised his mighty wand and all memories of Tori and Monica were changed to the point that they remembered Cosmo and Wanda as Distant family**_

That's it you can now go in

Thank you Jorgen for all of your help and kindness we will see you in five years

 _ **and with a mighty poof Jorgen was gone,**_

 _ **they walked inside and saw Timmy's parents and the valentines family**_

 _What is vicky doing here? and..she looks different.._

 _ **at that moment Timmy's dad came back again with Rob sipping on a coffee**_

"Cosmo? Wanda? You came! oh i am so glad you could make it! how did you two know?

"We got got a call from.. the doctor"

OH! sorry Rob Nicky let me introduce you this is Cosmo and wanda they are distant family and also Timmy's godparents!

 _ **Wanda flinched at that thinking something went wrong**_

They were there when Timmy was named so i asked them To be his godparents they sometimes spoil him but i'm happy i chose them instead of dinkleberg

"How's Timmy Tori? the doctor wouldn't tell us anything specific over the phone"

well they think it was a ciestle or seizure that made this but they aren't sure if he will be the same

 _("Wanda hugged Monica as she started sobbing")_

"oh don't worry Monica i'm sure he will be okay shhh it's alright dear"

 ** _cosmo seeing the situation did something uncharacteristic_**

"erm so Tori where can i get a cup of coffee here?"

oh just this way

 _ **he lead him to a machine and he got some while they were away vicky asked something**_

"Um so you're his godparents i'm vicky his babysiter and this is Tootie he did mention your names some time but he never told me who you were"

That's alright we know about you'' he told us that you babysit him at weekends and sometimes in the week

 _ **vicky's expression changed again to a sad and guilty one as she heard what wanda said thinking the obvious thing**_

"So he did then you know wh-

"Yes dear he really doesn't like being treated as a kid but he really likes you still"

?! he does..

her face turned red at that

 _ **at one point she knew that wanda knew' how she treated Timmy but on the other hand she Now' knew that Timmy still was waiting so they could be friends.**_

 _ **suddenly the doctor walked in**_

"HE HAS AWAKENED!

WHAT!? CAN WE SEE HIM!

Yes but only for a few minutes he still needs some rest it seems he has no permanent damage but we will do some research to see be sure

 _ **they went inside and as Timmy saw his parents and cosmo and wanda the altered memories of who they were kicked in**_

Uncle Cosmo aunt Wanda! you're also here?!

why am i in here? dad mom even vicky and Tootie?

"Timmy do you remember what happened in the house? when you asked me who i was?"

Why would i ask you that vicky? i.. can't remember that i just remember going to bed and then waking up here.?

 _(so he doesn't remember a thing good)_

how are you feeling?

well i'm fine a little nauseated but other than that i'm okay

why did you worry?

yes! of course you worried me! i'm just happy you're okay..

 _ **he was a little surprised about this but she wasn't lying she didn't use her sugar coated voice and her expression was full of worry worry she only showed when she was in peril.**_

sorry for scaring you all like that..

"It's not your fault we should

have been more careful and looked after you" (mr & mrs Turner Vicky cosmo wanda)

"well it is better to give our patient a little more rest now you can all go home and come back tomorrow"

Actually we will stay in the waiting room if that's not a problem'

No of course you can stay there i will ask the nurses to hand out some blankets.

Thank you'

 _ **The other day they made some cognitive tests short-time memories reaction time among others'**_

 _ **the thing was that after this episode Timmy's concentration and information processing ability increased dramatically' his IQ test showed a staggering 135 score!**_

 _ **after that Timmy was discharged his parents stayed with him at home more and only gone one or two days a month away when they had to for buisness most of the time they spent going out together with Timmy as a family wanda and cosmo lived not so far away from his house and he went to them every day vicky came every day checking on him in school his grades increased also quite well**_

 _ **that went on for a few months then one night in November something happened none expected...**_

End of prologue

* * *

Well this was the prologue next chapters will come soon since i was almost done with them (corrections and stuff)

i would like to know your ideas of the story. i am also writing a differend story now and it is in the developing stage still

(means coffee and cookies and thinking what to write and how)

i will work hard to make this story not longer than 8 chapters but.. i can only hope ("-)


	2. Chapter 2

well this is the first chapter it will be as long as the prologue

* * *

"The Cop The Red And The Spectacles

 **Chapter One**

 **"In the Dead Of Night"**

* * *

 ** _It was two weeks before the Holiday season would begin officially Timmy was home with cosmo wanda poof Vicky Tootie and his mom Monica_**

 ** _Tory was getting Take out for them Vicky and Tootie were there since their parents were in Washington visiting their aunt_**

 ** _Cosmo and wanda were playing games with them charade and as you would guess cosmo's charades didn't even come close to what they supposed to be, to wanda's chagrin.. no need mentioning that Vicky and Tootie were crying from laughter_**

 ** _Poof and Timmy were trying their best to decipher What cosmo was portraying which made Vicky and Tootie cringe even more in laughter._**

A Giraph! an Elephand A boad! A Something!

~hahaha!Timmy give up! cosmo's could be air or something! and we wouldn't find out! hahaha! He's so bad!

Well i'm sorry dear little Vicky but if you're better then here's the card haha!

Okay okay! haha give it here

 _ **She looked at the card**_

 _okay let's see oh god cosmo is so bad_

 _"A Train"_

 _okay let's start_

 _ **just as she wanted to start Timmy said:**_

A Evil babysitter!hahaha

Really funny mister smarty pants"

no'

okay it has these round things and-

A Car! "No Close Timmy

A Airplane! Nah Toots close but no cigar

A Fish! in A bowl! And no cosmo" haha

okay it makes this really loud noise-

A Bell! No wanda sorry

A Horn! Close Toots"

A Drill! Nope Cosmo

A train! Yes! that's it Poof!

Good job!

the kid's smart are you sure you're as smart as the teachers say Timmy?" hahaha

well in charade it is also luck and hearing one out that get's you the price haha but no i still think i'm stupid hahaha!

 _ **They kept playing and had a wonderful time**_

 _ **while that was going on**_

 _ **somewhere in a italian restaurant mister Turner was getting their order'**_

That would be 72 dollars'

okay here you go my good man keep the change'

 _ **as always Tory took a huge wad of money out of his pocked the cashier was happy to take it**_

 ** _but behind him were two shabby looking characters amazed by the sheer amount of cash this guy had.._**

 ** _They followed him with the car_**

"Man this guy's loaded! we finally make a break!

when will we pull him over?

"Not yet let's just follow him if he has this amount on him think about what he has at home..?

Yeah! We're getting it!

Yes but we're gonna be careful the guy probably has an alarm system that's ballar's

 ** _They followed him to his home and waited.._**

Ah finally Tory we thought why it took so long '

Sorry honey there were soo many people

but i got everything haha

Hey tory how much did it cost?

ah don't worry cosmo it's okay let's just eat and watch the movie haha

 _ **They watched a action movie from Sylvester galzone Time wrecker'**_

 _ **where he was send back in time to stop a robo Lincoln from taking over the world'**_

 _ **at the end it was one a clock before wanda and cosmo and poof went home**_

 _ **after they went home vicky and Tootie went too to their house to sleep**_

 _ **it was past two before the burglars broke into The Turners house**_

 _ **which to their surprise had no alarm..**_

"Okay berry be quiet and let's just look for the safe "

"okay john hey what do we do when one comes down?"

"Don't worry i got something for that"

 _ **He showed berry a 38m roll-barrel**_

"nice"

 _ **They looked downstairs for the safe but found nothing of course so berry went up the stairs**_

 _ **much to his suprise there stood Tory with his door ram he rammed berry of the steps**_

OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU!

AHH! THIS GUY'S CRAZY JOHN!

(BANG! BANG!)

John! You really shot him!

It's your fault for screaming my name idiot!

OH GOD TORY!

HE HAD A WIFE!?

(BANG! BANG! BANG!)

... _ **Timmy awoke from the shots and heard his mother's cry he grabbed a baseball bat and ran to them..**_

MOM DAD!

IS THERE SOMEWHERE A NEST OF THEM!

(BANG! CLICK!)

I'M ou-BAM! WACK ! WACK

 **Timmy bashed berry's head before trying to hit john but** **he felt something in his side the previous shot hid.. he stumbled forward trying to** **swing at the remaining burglar but that guy ran away**

 **it was mister dinkleburg who called the police after hearing shots** **the police also brought an ambulance**

 **a week later at Dims-dale cemetery..**

We here by give the bodily remains of Tory and Monica Turner back to the earth and their souls to the heavens were they will be welcomed in great joy ashes to ashes dust to dust

' **_Timmy stood at their graves not listening to the sermon_** ** _Wanda cosmo and vicky and Tootie were there next to him holding him up Rob and Nicky prepared coffee and some snacks for the people who were there._**

 ** _afterwards at the valentines house tootie and Vicky were constantly sitting next to Timmy_**

 _I'm so sorry_ Timmy soo sorry you are going through this!

..Timmy.. I don't know what to say..

.It's okay Tootie Vicky i'll be okay uncle cosmo and wanda will look after me, but we will move to LA and i will miss you two the most' i don't know how but will we keep contact? Yes! of course dummy! even if we have to drive there!

 _ **they embraced each other**_ _ **then walked chester and Aj up to them**_

Timmy we're sorry my deepest condolences for the loss of you parents Hey Brainiac say something too!

don't just space out because Vicky's holding him!

..I wow..

I mean Timmy sorry for your loss my deepest condolences

Don't worry i won't hurt him..i'll go get something you want something Twerp'?

no thank you

Timmy you haven't eaten in two days.. come on just a little?

okay.. just a sandwich

Toot's you something?

yeah just get whatever you get

 _ **As vicky walked away Aj asked:**_

Okay when did the demon change? and since when are you three on such good terms?

AJ! be careful of what you say she's my sister and she and Timmy are friends since he got sick in may!

"..aj say you're sorry..Now"

 **Timmy had an edge to his voice which brought chills down Aj Tootie and chester's spine**

Alright alright i am sorry Tootie Timmy i just' didn't know..

that's because you were studying at chicago al this time

"Don't forget to say sorry to Vicky also Aj"

..okay Timmy..

 **after that day Timmy spend his time with Cosmo and Wanda in LA Timmy studied criminal behavior and after he got sixteen he entered the police academy spending two years to become one of the youngest officers** **Vicky and tootie held contact with him for a year when suddenly nothing was heard from them**

 **it took Timmy a month to find out that just like his parents Rob and Nicky were found dead in their house but no sign of Vicky and Tootie..**

 **Wanda and Cosmo Cursed their inability to use magic to find the girls those days..**

 **but like i said that was when Timmy was sixteen** **he was now twenty.**

 **after the time limit was up Cosmo wanda and poof were called back to fairyworld** **they made it seem like their plain crashed and all died** **Timmy was a full-fledged cop already and lived on his own** **but it didn't mean he took it easy**

 **it seemed** **to him that it was his destiny to lose his loved ones** **so he never got into a relationship he broke off his friendships and looked at everything logically** **he became a detective with the tender age of twenty two**

 **and transferred to the Dims-dale Police Department** **solving murders he was part of the homicide division** **he was one of the best they had and Timothy Turner was know as a case solver"** **but also as anti social and as a hard man to deal with**

 **after years of seeing the grime and dirt of the world he had a somber out look on the world**

 **it had something to do with the fact that he was once on a case were a five year old girl was killed after being molested by her kidnapper**

 **later they found out that the drug addicted father sold her to that man,** **Turner went to the father and beat the crab out of him and took him in for human-trafficking**

 **he got suspension for it but when they asked him if he would do it again he answered :**

"The world we live in is full of shit grime and dirt occasionally

there are actually good people mixed between that and we try to help them

but the rest is just a teeming cesspool of grime would i beat the crab out of another asshole who sells his child for the next shot?

Yes'

 **and he walked away..**

 **those were now his trade marks being merciless to crooks and taking revenge for the victims**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! this is chapter two' yes i know how this sounds.. still Disclaimer time! I own no F.O.P characters or franchises

i do own my OC if ya wanna use them in a story of your own please ask me and let me read the story! cause i like to read your works also! XD

now with no further ado enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Timmy was behind his desk looking through some cases-files**_

 _ **when the chief called him about a shooting in a hotel on ferrinton main street**_

Hey Turner" there's been a shooting in the hotel district there are two victims

i'll put you on the case

parlipa is already there

.okay chief.

 _ **he got there 15 mins later...**_

 ** _he got out of the car the smell of this place was always the same a mixture of_**

 ** _gas sewage candy and cheap parfume's_**

 ** _the hotel district was normally just that" a street full with cheap hotels that most used to hookup at'_**

 ** _so naturally there were also thugs here who would use this place for drug dealings prostitution among others_**

 ** _of course not all the hotels were involved, but they weren't the large percentage._**

 ** _he lit a cigarette and went in the_** ** _building there was a little red glow blinking behind the counter_**

 ** _he asked one of the officers standing in the hallway,_**

Which floor"

its on the third sir

 ** _he went up.._**

 ** _just as the door opens he saw constable parlipa_**

 ** _walking in front of the room in question_**

"Parlipa are the forensic's done?"

Yes sir detective Turner"

we can go in now

"stay by the door i want to see the scene without any obstruction in my sight first"

yes sir i'll wait

 ** _he walked inside the crime scene he closed his eyes.. the smell of gunpowder was still in the air.._**

 ** _but there was something else.. a trace vapor of something..something he found familiar somehow'_**

 ** _he opened his eyes again looking at the walls and floor_**

 ** _"_** Strange"

Strange sir?

"Yes there are more bulled holes in this wall by the window then in the other"

were there any guns found?

No sir

has anyone talked to the manager yet?

the officers downstairs have questioned some of the other occupants but the manager wasn't yet sir

 ** _he radioed the officers to bring the manager up stairs the bodies were already brought down_**

So mister Davis the two people who rented this room were they in anyway suspicious?

no they were just regular guests in my eyes and frankly i don't really look at customers that much most who come here don't want to be recognized'

i see, when did you call for us?

it was just after the shots were fired

can we see the ledger to confirm the names?

yes of course

good..

..oh by the way do you normally permit people to come in here with guns?!

W.w what!? Nn..no!

so the red alarm light didn't react like it reacted on me when i entered this building? huh!

 _ **The man went silent**_

soo? are you ready to talk?

They asked me to ignore it since-

asked? don't you mean "Paid" _**A huff of smoke blown**_

..yes..(cough)

officers bring mister davis in for more questioning

palipa bring the laser rig i want to check the trajectory of the bullets

yes sir but why? the forensics have already done most of the investigation

"for the simple fact that the blood by the window isn't of any of the two who died here"

so you think that the assailant was hurt also?

"before we say assailant lets call him third wheel"

 _ **he leaned over and could hear the sound of music on the other roof'**_

Palipa set everything up i will go up this fire-escape to the other roof maybe someone has seen something

okay sir.,

( _would it kill ya to call me sanjay_?)

 _ **As he went up the stairs he saw blood drops**_

 _"must have been in the thigh right leg it seems"_

 _ **as he got up on the other roof he saw there actually was a party going on a lot of people were dancing**_

 _ **after walking between them and asking if anyone saw or heard something he went to the side of the roof were there was a guard rail and**_

 _ **a lone woman leaning on it in the dark**_

May i join you?

if you would give me a cigarette' sure"

 _ **He lit it and gave it to her**_

"So you also wanted a breather mister?"

Turner, and you?

Valery.

no last name?

Hmm..not yet' don't know you so well you could be a stalker"

hm' actually i am a cop" i am investigating a double homicide just in the other building''

Oh that's an original one so i must tell you my name and where i live right''?

still don't trust me huh'' here's my badge'

oh! i'm sorry Valery Recuerda

Miss Recuerda have you seen someone coming from that direction?

no i am sorry i was here all the time for jorge's birthday party

i see well if you remember anything else here's my card"

ow~ officer did you just gave me your "Personal" number?

"I have a feeling we will see each other again miss Recuera"

 _ **He walked away back to the**_ ** _crime scene_**

"Palipa investigate someone for me : Valery Recuera

yes sir is she a suspect?

not yet but she was hiding something

Why?

she didn't smell like smoke or booze like every other one there plus''

she said that the party was a birthday party

and?

it was a graduation party..

...

* * *

 _ **He awoke just before the alarm again..**_

 _ **he always set it to 5:20 but he always was up before the set time.**_

BEEEP! BEEEP!

(click)

 _ **His dreams were restless the nightmares of his parents death the death of Rob and Nicky Valentine the disappearing of Vicky and Tootie**_

 _ **the death of his Uncle and aunt cosmo and wanda and even little poof wasn't spared..**_

 _ **the cases he was working on "the closed and the still open"**_

 _ **those many missing children and sadly the found death ones,**_

 _ **it was all physically and mentally draining a person..**_

 _ **But there were also small victories finding some of the kidnapped kids saving some**_

 _ **bringing in the monsters who did capture them**_

 _ **finding the murderers.. and deal with them.**_

 ** _thief's_** _ **who didn't blink once to kill someone when caught.**_

 _ **he rubbed his eyes and went to the shower**_

 _"okay i'll ask Mcbadbat if he knows something about what really happened at the hotel yesterday"_

 _(_ Riiiiiing)

(Riiiiiiing)

(click)

yes this is turner

 _"Turner the manager has given us more info i want you here at 7_

7? sir i'm just awake-

 _doesn't matter when you woke up' you will want to be here,_

 _seems like the two who got shot were affiliated with the FBI_

Those guys?

 _yes so i can expect you ar-_

i will be there in ten minutes _!_

 _"The feds i have a feeling that this case will turnout something else"_

Damn!

 _ **he suited up and took one slice of toast**_

 _ **he got there 6:58**_

 _ **as he walked in he could already see the feds**_

THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! THOSE MEN WERE UNDERCOVER!

Calm down! my men are all the best i trust all of them!

"Chief so these are the feds..sorry about your men"

S'Sorry!? LIKE THAT'S GONNA CUT IT!

This is Detective Turner he's in charge of the investigation

T'..Turner..?

[ _Chief]_ Yes That Turner"

So you're-

That was two years ago i did my job that's all,

i will find out what happened, But"

You will have to give All" the information and bring the guns that are now gone..

Jefferson" yes we will give you full insight in the files..

 _ **As he walked out of the chiefs office agent colburn followed him**_

Detective' could we talk somewhere outside the bureau?

Sure i'm getting myself breakfast

that will do..

 _ **They walked to a dinner and sat at the back**_

This isn't a place i normally sit agent Colburn i like sitting at the counter'

Always suspicious of the surroundings right Turner?

The agency offered you a position as special agent but you declined the offer there are many wondering why.

Firstly i said i don't want to talk about that. yes i was offered it but i had different plans and that offer would have conflicted with that plan

secondly i really didn't see fruit on the end of that tree.

i see.. you really are a stubborn ass as they say''

But if you would have taken the job you'd have insight in classified files and cases like the Valentine case"

i have little interest in it,

It is of no importance since they are all dead i just wanted to bring in the culprit

but that man died..

 _ **colburn looked at Turner as if to see if he really meant what he just said..**_

 _ **Timothy continued eating like the stare colburn gave him was aimed at the wall**_

So.. was this all?

no.. of course not i just wanted to tell you that the two men were investigating a terrorist group

here in Dimsdale and that probably one of your corps is involved with them..so watch yourself

"I don't really care if one of my colleagues is or isn't in cahoots with a terrorist group"

i only catch the bad guys" that counts for this case as it does for the "Other case" even if he was the head of security"

so catching my drift?

..yes..

 _ **colburn understood well what he meant**_

 _ **i'll come after anyone who had to do with the valentines**_

W. well Detective i will see that every file will be send to you enjoy you meal and thank you for the coffee.

don't mention it.

 _ **colburn went outside and walked back to the station**_

 _(Man Turner is a hard case think you got him figured out,_

 _and he shifts to another gear always showing something that's not there..i hope he won't make a mess of this)_

 _..._

 _ **After breakfast** **Turner went to his desk officer Palipa came to bring his findings**_

Detective i have some news

the woman you wanted me to investigate

doesn't exist

"Hmm how quaint' well i guess telling me her last name was Remember" should given it away

well i hope to see her again and find out her secret.

* * *

hey hey hey! ^^)/ this is it for this chapter next chapter will be up as soon as possible

did you like it? didn't you? speak your mind i will happily read about it and even chat :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**He looked through the files of the undercover agents ;he found that the files seemed rushed and weren't thoroughly made,**_

 _ **...**_

 _"okay its 15:56 i'll take a break and get something to eat"_

Hey Turner someone's on the phone asking for you'

switch it through to my line,

Hello Turner here you wanted to talk to me?

(! _Bshhh! Yes i have infomation for you !Bshhhh!_ _[The voice was deep and there was static noise]_

I see name a place and time.

 _(!Bshhh! parking-lot of the lincon baseball park i will say when !Bshhh! )_

 _(click)_

 _"so.. this couldn't be a trap..right"_

I'm out call me if there's something

yes sir.

 _ **his thoughts occupied on the caller and the case and how this woman would fit inside this whole thing**_

 _ **he almost didn't notice the person sitting in the Diner next to the counter**_

Hey mister Cop"

Oh if it isn't miss Recuerda' how are you?

good would you care to join me? i don't really like sitting alone in a Diner

sure my pleasure'

just call me Valery,

well then Valery" how's jorge?

well let's not talk about him and more about you' Turner

what would be interesting about me, i am just a cop doing his job in catching bad guys''

Oh but that's not what the internet says'' it says : since instated as a officer you have been solving one case after another

and have became one of the youngest detectives and will (probably) be a inspector this very fall

so you used hoohle to check me first so you still didn't belief me i was a cop?

you can never be too careful these days Detective and i am but a woman'

haha okay you do "seem" fragile,

although that might be a clever rouse' { _smirk_ }

"Who know's" {Sultry voice}

haha

so why the interest in me?

i am just very curious about your past there's little know before you saved the mayor's daughter in LA

Or solved the Skinner case here'

you were charged with excessive abuse to the culprit..

miss Valery that is a long time ago and i have been cleared of that charge.

yes you were but i would like to know why you did it'' it isn't anywhere stated

 _ **He leaned closer to her whispering**_

 _"Of the five children missing we found three"_

 _after searching the cellar we found_

 _there were ten" bodies that had no faces anymore, they were chopped in pieces and some had bite marks"_

 _"he abused them killed them then ate them i lost it at that"_

 _ **shivers ran down her spine while he told her the gruesome details.. it wasn't only how the children were defiled**_

 _ **but how his anger was hidden deep behind a calm mirror**_

 _(is this really..)_

so as you can see i don't really like talking about fails in my career

they call it a success for you and your-

no miss Valery a success is when you bring all home'' and not finding those who cried and prayed murdered and slaughtered.

not knowing their names or their families.. no miss Valery that was a defeat.

...has anyone told you that you aren't anything as the internet says?

how does it portray me" valery?

Cold, hard uncaring.. and not civil

oh just what i thought then, and what are your ideas on my character?

You are certainly Cold and seem hard to get along with"

ah" then-

but not uncaring. it is just the opposite"you care too much"

.. i wonder what has made you like this..

"Life"

?

Life made me this way i have seen the world as it really is.. do you know the saying :

When you gaze into hell you won't change it but it will change you"

that has happened to me'

..

.. i need to go back to work

but you haven't took a bite from your omelet.?

i am sorry i hope we meet again..

you never asked my real name yet"

maybe next time miss valery

 _ **as he left her face betrayed her mood someone came from the back to her**_

Come'on sis let's go he can't be him..

No that is Timmy i am sure..

...

 _ **He was out of that place away from that woman.. who could look straight through him**_

hah. haha hahaha. what am i thinking" if i get this woman more involved in my life she will..

No.. never again.. guess i'll eat at home.. now of to Mcbadbat..

 _ **he took a cab to the slums of dimsdale he knew where Mcbadbat lived**_

 _ **and since the guy was a addict it was normal to use him as a informer although they were friends actually the only one he had left..**_

 _ **in front of a shabby looking trailer Timothy stood staring at the christmas lights hanging all over the place..**_

(knock Knock)

?Yes?

could you open the door it's freezin out here"

Oh okay"

 _ **after a set of locks were opened the door finally squeaked open.. the air was pungent with the cannabis odor**_

 _ **yes he was a addict but not one of the bad guys'**_

i hope you don't have anything stronger here Mcbadbat

oh come in man' you know i only use this for medicinal purposes,

yeah yeah' you have a very nasty rash or something"

rheumatism"actually but yes i have a nasty rash tooo hahahaha!

man.. how's your girlfriend thought you two would live together?

..yeah ya know.. i .i'm fucked up man.. you and me.. we're not mend to be happy i guess..

some cosmic plan needs us to be unhappy and die alone as nobodies..huh' Fuck that" i don't care about that" i will save as many good people as possible! and get all the bad guys even if i have to drag them down to hell with me!

and what's your plan?

Maan fuck! haha i'll join you in hell! sounds lively man! (clap clap)

well i'll keep a seat free for ya then,

so why are ya here Mister "I am the big bad cop Turner" how may this shell of a human help you today?

do you know what went down at that hotel? were the shooting was?

hmm now if you would have asked if i saw the mayor Buxaplenty going into grand hotel with a minor then i would have said no, i did not see such a thing or that major hanes was there keeping a look out for the mob with pockets full of bills" but since you asked me so directly i must say that i saw only two thugs with guns in hand going in the hotel following a woman" after shots were fired i saw a shadow run up the fire escape also there was a sniper two buildings away.

so the two shot were killed by pro's?

nah man the two send were pro's the other two were running" you know anything about this? are the fed's involved?

"who knows" for the same chance we're just two crackheads seeing conspiracies everywhere,

haha yeah this is good sh-Medicine"

see ya Mcbadbat

see ya big bad cop" hey next week it's my daughters birthday we should celebrate..right?

yeah..

 _ **he put some money on the table and closed the door" just as he walked to the cab two men appeared**_

Mr,Turner could you follow us?

..Sure..

 _ **he was brought to a buss and driven to a apartment inside there sat Colburn and** **Jefferson**_

Please make yourself at home"

alright

 _ **he sat and lit a cigarette took some of the scotch and leaned back in the recliner** _

didn't know you were of duty"

oh i ain't but if i'm held someplace by you guys i can say i wasn't here in the first place' right?

why where you at Mcbadbat's ? does he know something about what has happened?

ah well he's a druggy so he knows some people who know people that know the right kind of people that know stuff' but he's just an idiot

Really? and here we thought he was a informer of yours..

nope he sells me weed" that's all..What? it isn't a crime here if it's for medicinal purposes" right?

sure.. anyway what were your thoughts on the files"

well honestly? They are crap" they are filled with complete nonsensical tedious wish-wash' sorry the guys you hired are crap.

so you say but you should know that, that" was the files we were given' they are real

then i am sorry to tell you this but your guys were playing two teams" and the one above you knew about it,

we think the same.. there must be a rat but we can't seem to find him would you be ready to share information with us if we keep some of your activities for ourselfs?

go ahead tell my boss see if he cares" but sure i have no problem sharing info", i take it i can leave now?

of course" you were always free to leave whenever you wanted dear companion"

 _ **he left the suffocating apartment and just as he stepped in a cab his mobile rang..**_

Aren't i mister popular"

yes this is Turner.

 _Bshhh!.._ now.. _bshhh! (click)_

driver" to the lincon basball park

( _now let's see who this person is)_

 _ **he arrived the parking lot was dark it was past 6**_

 _ **he stood under a ledge it was beginning to to snow a little**_

 _ **he knew he was watched so why not let them see you, see you're alone**_

Turner"

 _ **a dark clothed person spoke, the voice of the person who called him, didn't seem to fit."**_

yeah"

come to me no sudden movements

..sure.

 _ **he walked to the shadows**_

that's enough"

okay.. so what's the plan rob me rape and leave me?

Huh!?N.. no!

oh" sorry didn't know was talking to a lady" pardon my french

So" why did ya want to see me"

The two victims shot yesterday weren't victims they we-

Were hired pro's after you two i know"

W.w..who

told me? i have my sources'

b..but then why?

am i still looking for you? because you are still the ones who killed people" as a person of the law i have to book you or find other means to ensure this was

self defense but then again you must be the sniper" since your legs work just fine"

!How do you know that one of us was shot!

blood. i followed it up the fire escape, now i am sure you two aren't pro's, why are the fed's after you"

w..we-

stop!

 _ **a second person came from behind a pillar this one was a little taller than the other, the voice was also too deep**_

oh? and who might this be? i thought you said alone"

Before we answer your questions you must answer ours,

Okay seems reasonable i take she put this up without your knowledge" how's the leg?

Just fine.. it already healed

[Wistle!] good genes"

i do my best.. tell us where were you born?

Huh?..well here" in dimsdale

and your name?

Turner.. look i don't get why you would want to-

It is very important to us" so please full name

Timmy Tiberius Turner blood group O- house number 10 dims road

i had no special life i never dated my crush i had no friends after some useless attempts-

STOP LYING! _**the taller girl yelled**_

i was following you even when you were at Mcbadbat's place! why did you went there if he wasn't friend! you even left money! plus you will be there at his daughters birthday! should we threaten her huh!?

His daughter died a few years ago..don't talk shit, got me"

 _ **his voice had the edge that both of them shivered.. his cold blue eyes were shaking them in their cores "fear grasped them"**_

You can't be him... he must have also died on that plane..

Don't move"

 _ **again his intention was enough to stop both in their tracks he walked closer to them**_

Miss Valery you and your companion will tell me everything do you understand"

 _ **they both nodded in sinc**_

good.. so why are the fed's after you.

we are hunted by them.. they want our retinas our parents used the imprints to close confidential material in a special safe

we don't know why those people want that information but they want us dead in the process, we have hid for years.. how did you know it was me?

your scent" it was the same as in that hotel room even at the party it was spread around you' i knew it was you since yesterday"

How do you two know Mcbadbat,

he's a acquaintance .. he doesn't know we're here and he shouldn't know we are.

so you'er acquaintances yet you didn't know about his daughter" must have been some time since you met,

..Years..

you' show me your face'

 _ **the girl took off the hood and the voice changer, black hair and violet eyes**_

don't tell me your real names, valery you will keep that name and you will be violet"

you two will help me solve this case and maybe" you can stay as my informants

why do you want to help us?

Help? don't be silly i could always need a good fighter and sniper" i'll drop ya as a hot potato if i get into trouble

 _ **he walked away giving them finally the will to move**_

Huff! NO WAY IN HELL THAT THAT'S Timmy Turner! i thought he was going to kill us!

you are right That is not our twerp" but still those eyes shone with worry as soon we mentioned chester

yes.. what should we do V?

we'll dance with death" let's stay i want to know more about him you don't?

I am not like you'' i almost peed myself! he's not Timmy! Timmy felt like a hero this..this guy feels like the devil..

 _ **he was home leaving those two girls was the best he could have done they wouldn't survive the night if he brought them in**_

 _(Those two.. i better keep em alive.. they are innocent my blood-lust was enough to stop them from moving_

 _i'll inform chester that he should keep an eye on them._

 _ **after taking a drink he went to bed.. he dreamed of when he was still looking for the kidnapper of his friends daughter**_

 ** _Lorry Mcbadbat.._**

 _ **he knew this was another dream yet he let the dream proceed as he went down the stairs of the cellar the odor of rotten flesh the mutilated remains.. all the while her ghost looked at him, looking at him for help..**_

 _i am sorry...if only_

 _ **then the skinner grabbed him by his collar**_

YOU CAN'T SAVE THEM YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER HAHAHAHAHA!

"Die."

 _ **the skinner bursted to ash..**_

 _ **he opened his eyes it was 5:18 am**_

better get up..

* * *

this is it for this chapter! i'll start right away on the next! (-^^)/ give me your ideas and fave like follow

oh and ask me anything!


End file.
